<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meng Shao Fei’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day by The_Sassiest_Trixster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869810">Meng Shao Fei’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster'>The_Sassiest_Trixster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIStory3: 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was just not Meng Shao Fei’s day.  If anything it was turning out to be more like Shao Fei’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.  One of his teammates got injured, they lost the suspect they were tailing, one of his subordinates messed up and his chief took it out on him for no good reason, he had steaming hot coffee spilled on him, and he had a headache that was slowly growing behind his eyes that made him want to just scream.  So, all in all, he was just not having a good day.  And he knew the longer he stayed in the office, the more irritated he was going to become until he finally lost it and took it out on some poor unsuspecting officer that would come over to talk to him.  To prevent himself from causing any harm to any poor soul and to save those poor souls who dared to try to talk to him when he was this irritated, he decided to call it a day and head home.  Well, not head home, head to Tang Yi’s office and stay with him, since Tang Yi was good at calming down a grumpy and irritated Shao Fei.  So, Shao Fei quickly packed up his stuff and headed out of the precinct before anyone could flag him down and immediately regret their life choices by doing so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIStory3: 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meng Shao Fei’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by 11. “I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more– shut up.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was just not Meng Shao Fei’s day.  If anything it was turning out to be more like Shao Fei’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.  One of his teammates got injured, they lost the suspect they were tailing, one of his subordinates messed up and his chief took it out on him for no good reason, he had steaming hot coffee spilled on him, and he had a headache that was slowly growing behind his eyes that made him want to just scream.  So, all in all, he was just not having a good day.  And he knew the longer he stayed in the office, the more irritated he was going to become until he finally lost it and took it out on some poor unsuspecting officer that would come over to talk to him.  To prevent himself from causing any harm to any poor soul and to save those poor souls who dared to try to talk to him when he was this irritated, he decided to call it a day and head home.  Well, not head home, head to Tang Yi’s office and stay with him, since Tang Yi was good at calming down a grumpy and irritated Shao Fei.  So, Shao Fei quickly packed up his stuff and headed out of the precinct before anyone could flag him down and immediately regret their life choices by doing so.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, when Shao Fei arrived at Tang Yi’s office, he immediately headed inside and made a beeline straight for Tang Yi’s office, not bothering to say “hi” or “hello” to anyone he passed.  Of course, everyone in Tang Yi’s office knew about Shao Fei and how absolutely terrifying he could be when he was angry, so the minute they saw him, the pure annoyance on his face, they immediately lowered their heads and kept walking, not stopping even once.  It was kind of funny to Shao Fei, how he made even the most terrifying triad members tremble in fear of his anger.  However, the headache was growing stronger so he knew that his self-control was slipping, which meant that he had to get to Tang Yi faster or he was going to lose a gasket.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Shao Fei soon arrived at Tang Yi’s office and cracked open the door to see Tang Yi in a meeting with a few other members of his team.  He made to close the door when Jack, who was Tang Yi’s right hand man, looked up and when he locked eyes with Shao Fei, his eyes widened and he quickly tugged on Tang Yi’s sleeve, getting his attention before whispering his ear about something.  Tang Yi’s eyes then widened and he looked over to see Shao Fei’s face in the crack of the door.</p><p>         “Um, can we pick this up another time?” he asked, turning to look at the other members.  Some of the members agreed while a few opened their mouths to argue but both Tang Yi and Jack silenced them with a look, so they just silently agreed, all of them standing up and heading towards the door.  Shao Fei quickly stepped to the side and allowed them to exit and when they saw him, their eyes widened and they picked up their pace, quickly trying to get away from him.  Jack soon exited a few moments later, smiling softly at him.</p><p>         “He’s all yours, boss” he murmured before he continued walking away, allowing Shao Fei to enter Tang Yi’s office and shut the door behind him.</p><p>         “Jesus, you look awful” Tang Yi murmured as Shao Fei walked, more like stumbled, towards him, immediately straddling his lap before resting his face in Tang Yi’s neck, wrapping his arms around Tang Yi’s waist.</p><p>         “Bad day, huh?” Tang Yi murmured as he wrapped his arms around Shao Fei, snuggling him in warmth.  Shao Fei let out a content hum, letting Tang Yi’s warmth envelope him.</p><p>         “Want to talk about it?” Tang Yi asked softly.  Shao Fei shook his head as he snuggled himself closer to Tang Yi.</p><p>         “I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more.  So please, shut up” he murmured as he shut his eyes and let himself relax in Tang Yi’s embrace.  Tang Yi rolled his eyes before he shifted himself in his seat to make himself more comfortable for Shao Fei to rest on. </p><p>         “Such a clingy kitten” he whispered as he reached up to run his fingers through Shao Fei’s hair, smiling softly when he felt Shao Fei almost <em>purr </em>against him.  He continued to card his fingers through Shao Fei’s hair, hoping that even this little gesture could make his partner feel at least somewhat better because he was right when he said that Shao Fei looked awful.  It was rare that he looked that haggard and the only time he saw him look that bad was when he was in the hospital bed after he got shot.  So for him to look <em>that </em>bad right now was not a good sign.  But, since he didn’t want to talk about it at the moment, Tang Yi would just sit here in his chair and allow his legs to go numb so that Shao Fei could de-stress a little, or at least enough for him to tell Tang Yi what was wrong so that they could work through his frustration together.  Because that’s what they always did.  They worked things out.  Together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy this little ficlet!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>